Armies of Kaebria
These are the stats for generic Kaebrian soldiers in each class: = Generic Troop Stats = Soldiers CR 1, XP 400 * Human warrior 3 * LN Medium humanoid * Init +0; Senses Perception +3 DEFENSE * AC 18, touch 10, flat-footed 18 (+8 armor) * hp 19 (3d10+3) * Fort +4, Ref +1, Will +1 OFFENSE * Speed 20 ft. * Melee ** halberd +5 (1d10+3/x3) or heavy flail +5 (1d10+3/19–20) or sap +5 (1d6+2 nonlethal) * Ranged ** heavy crossbow +3 (1d10/19–20) STATISTICS * Str 14, Dex 11, Con 13, Int 9, Wis 10, Cha 8 * Base Atk +3; CMB +5 (+7 sunder); CMD 15 (17 vs. sunder) * Feats ** Alertness, Improved Sunder, Power Attack * Skills ** Intimidate +5, Perception +3, Ride –3, Survival+2 * Languages Common Militia CR 1/2, XP 200 each * Human warrior 2 * N Medium humanoid (human) * Init +0; Senses Perception +1 DEFENSE * AC 15, touch 10, flat-footed 15 (+5 armor) * hp 15 each (2d10+4) * Fort +4, Ref +0, Will +0 OFFENSE * Speed 20 ft. ** Meleehalberd +5 (1d10+3/×3) * Rangedheavy ** crossbow +2 (1d10/19–20) STATISTICS * Str 15, Dex 11, Con 12, Int 9, Wis 10, Cha 8 Base Atk +2; CMB +4; CMD 14 * Feats ** Intimidating Prowess, Weapon Focus (halberd) * Skills ** Climb +2, Intimidate +5, Perception +1, Swim +2 * Languages Common * Gear ** scale mail, heavy crossbow with 10 bolts, halberd Conscripts CR 1/4 XP 100 * Male commoner 1 * N Medium humanoid (human) * Init +0; Senses Perception +4 DEFENSE * AC 10, touch 10, flat-footed 10 hp 4 each (1d6+1) Fort +2, Ref +0, Will +0 * OFFENSE * Speed 30 ft. * Melee ** spear –3 (1d6+1) STATISTICS * Str 13, Dex 11, Con 11, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 10 * Base Atk +0, CMB +1; CMD 11 * Feats ** Endurance, Great Fortitude * Skills ** Knowledge (local) +4, Perception +4, Profession (farmer) +4 Languages Common = Army Stats by Size = * HP = ACR x av average hp (if below 0 do not count) * Build point consumption = ACR ½ a week * Build point = 2,000gp Army Type (amount) * AC: * Troop CR: * ACR: ** Defense Value (DV): ACR + 10 + any bonuses from fortifications or a settlement’s Defense score. ** Offense Modifier (OM): ACR. Melee attacks and ranged attacks use the same OM unless an ability says otherwise. * HD HP average: * Total HP: (ACR x av average hp) * Consumption: (ACR /½'')'' = Solder Armies = Small Soldier Army (50) * AC: 18 * Troop CR: 1 * ACR: -1 ** Defense Value (DV): 9 ** Offense Modifier (OM): -1 * HD HP average: 6.5 * Total HP: 3 * Consumption: 0.25 Medium Soldier Army (100) * AC: 18 * Troop CR: 1 * ACR: 1 ** Defense Value (DV): 11 ** Offense Modifier (OM): +1 * HD HP average: 6.5 * Total HP: 6 * Consumption: 0.5 (1,000gp a week) Large Soldier Army (200) * AC: 18 * Troop CR: 1 * ACR: 3 ** Defense Value (DV): 13 ** Offense Modifier (OM): +3 * HD HP average: 6.5 * Total HP: 23 * Consumption: 1.5 (3,000gp a week) Huge Soldier Army (500) * AC: 18 * Troop CR: 1 * ACR: 5 ** Defense Value (DV): ** Offense Modifier (OM): * HD HP average: 6.5 * Total HP: 32 * Consumption: 2.5 (5,000gp a week) Gargantuan Army * AC: 1 * Troop CR: 1 * ACR: 7 ** Defense Value (DV): 17 ** Offense Modifier (OM): +7 * HD HP average: * Total HP: (ACR x av average hp) * Consumption: (ACR /½'')'' Colossal Army * AC: 15 * Troop CR: 1 * ACR: 9 ** Defense Value (DV): 19 ** Offense Modifier (OM): +9ability says otherwise. * HD HP average: 6.5 * Total HP: 58 * Consumption: ACR 4.5 (18,000gp) = Militia Armies = Small Militia Army (50) * AC: 15 * Troop CR: 1/2 * ACR: -1.5 ** Defense Value (DV): ** Offense Modifier (OM): * HD HP average: 7 * Total HP: - * Consumption: - Medium Militia Army (100) * AC: 15 * Troop CR: 1/2 * ACR: 1/2 ** Defense Value (DV): 10 ** Offense Modifier (OM): +0 * HD HP average: 7 * Total HP: 3 * Consumption: 1/4 (500gp a week) Large Militia Army (200) * AC: 15 * Troop CR: 1/2 * ACR: 2.5 ** Defense Value (DV): 12 ** Offense Modifier (OM): +2 * HD HP average: 7 * Total HP: 17 * Consumption: 1.25 (2,500gp a week) Huge Militia Army (500) * AC: 15 * Troop CR: 1/2 * ACR: 4.5 ** Defense Value (DV): 14 ** Offense Modifier (OM): +4 * HD HP average: 7 * Total HP: 31 * Consumption: 2.25 (4,500gp a week) Gargantuan Militia Army (1,000) * AC: 15 * Troop CR: 1/2 * ACR: 6.5 ** Defense Value (DV): 16 ** Offense Modifier (OM): +6 * HD HP average: 7 * Total HP: 45 * Consumption: 3.25 (6,500gp a week) Colossal Militia Army (2,000) * AC: 15 * Troop CR: 1/2 * ACR: 8.5 ** Defense Value (DV): 18 ** Offense Modifier (OM): +8 * HD HP average: 7 * Total HP: 59 * Consumption: 4.25 (8,500gp a week)